


Voltron a new adventure, Omegaverse au

by BnhaLover4235



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Beta Coran (Voltron), Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Omega Allura (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnhaLover4235/pseuds/BnhaLover4235
Summary: We embark on a journey with team Voltron as Lance and Keith learn to love each other. So what will happen to them? What will Lance do when Keith tells him her secret? Find out more as time goes on.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	1. Let's meet the characters

So you guys are about to meet the characters of this story.

First is Keith Shirogane Kogane a hotheaded omega. She happens to be the Red Paladin. She is loved by everyone on the ship even though she is half galra but all they see is Keith Kogane the Red Paladin of Voltron. And she has a big crush on Lance.

Next up is Lance a very happy go lucky alpha. He happens to be the Blue Paladin. He is also loved by everyone even though he is Atean like his older sister Allura and he is a prince but all they see is Lance the Blue Paladin of Voltron. And he has a big crush on Keith.

Next we have Hunk a beta and he is Lance's best friend. Hunk is also the cook of the group. Oh he is also the Yellow Paladin of Voltron.

Next we have Katie also known as Pidge also a beta like Hunk but she is Keith's best friend and is the techy of the group. Oh she is also the Green Paladin of Voltron.

Next up is Keith's older brother Takashi Shirogane Kogane also known as Shiro. Shiro is an alpha just like Lance. Shiro is the leader of Voltron and is the Black Paladin of Voltron. And he has a big crush on Allura.

Next is Allura an omega like Keith and just like her younger brother Lance she is happy go lucky. Allura happens to fly the castle ship also known as the Castle of Lions. And she has a big crush on Shiro.

Then there is Allura and Lance's Royal superior Coran. He is a beta much like Hunk and Pidge. But he is always there to protect the kids from danger and the kids are Allura and Lance.

There are other characters but these are the main characters if this story.


	2. Lance and Keith talk

Keith's POV  
I'm sitting in Red's hanger talking to her about Lance when all of a sudden Lance comes in to Red's hanger looking mad. So I quickly run into Red. "Keith where are you I need your help!" I activate Red so I can talk to Lance. "I'm sitting in Red what do you need?" "Shiro's yelling and screaming again." "Ugh alright I'll be down in 1 tik." "Alright." After me and Lance finished that conversation I deactivated Red and got out. "Okay Lance what happened?" "Nothing but you really need to learn not to use my hair brush." "I'm sorry Lance, but can we talk?" "Sure." "Lance let's go....to my room." I said while panting. I feel really hot. That must mean....I'm starting my heat soon. "Keith your an omega aren't you?" "How did you know?" "You have a sweet sent so that means your an omega." "Oh." Well there goes my chances of getting together with Lance. "And Keith." "Y-yeah?" Why am I stuttering? "We're in front of your room silly." "Oh uh whoops. Sorry....Lance." "It's okay Keith. Anyway what do you need to talk about?" "Um Lance are you an alpha?" "Yes. Why do you ask Keith?" " Um well I'm an omega but I'm not ordinary." "What do you mean?" "This gonna be the first time telling anyone who isn't my older brother Shiro." "Wait Shiro is you older brother?" "Yes now listen to me. I'm not a boy." "Your kidding me right?" "No. Uh I'll show you." "Alright." I go into my bathroom and take off my binder. I put my bra on and walk out of the bathroom after putting on my t-shirt. "Wow Keith your sexy and Keith we need to go tell the rest of the team." "Okay but Shiro will be upset." "Why baby?" "Uh Lance you just called me 'baby'." "I know Keith." OMG Lance just called me 'baby' I'm so not freaking out right now. Anyway me and Lance are on our way to meet up with the team. "Lance Shiro will be upset because I haven't confessed to you yet."

Lance's POV  
"Then confess." "Uh okay then. I love you Lance and I have ever since we were kids." "Love you too baby girl and I mean it." Okay as you can tell Keith just confessed to me. "Hey Keith you remember my dad right?" "Yes King Alfor was your dad. And the day we woke up was the worst." "Huh why Keith?" "You remember my dad King Shino right?" "Yeah he was the ruler of the red Ateans." "Okay. Well my uncle is Zarkon. But I despise him to my heart's consent." "Wait I heard from Allura and Coran that Zarkon killed your dad and threatened your mother." Oh if you don't know Zarkon is an evil galra, Keith and Shiro are the galras we can trust oh and they are on the Paladin's side. "Hey Keith?" "Yeah Lance?" "Will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes, yes will!" Yes! Keith said yes! Okay calm down Lance. She said yes but let's not freak out over this.

Keith's POV  
Oh my gosh Lance asked me out and then I said yes!

~Timeskip~

Author's POV  
Once Lance and Keith made it to the rest of the team they had just finished their conversation when they entered the control room. Shiro heard the door open he turned towards the door. "Keith why aren't you wearing your binder?" "Because I told Lance that I'm ya know a girl." That was when Shiro was shocked.

Shiro's POV  
My little sister told Lance that she is a girl!? "Keith did you also confess to him?" "Yes I did Shiro." "Lance can me and you talk?" "Sure Shiro." "Did Keith tell you anything else?" "Yes she did in fact she told me-"

Alright my pups and kittens what was Lance about to tell Shiro find out in the next chapter. Kina-chan out 😉!


	3. The start of a good relationship

Shiro's POV  
My little sister told Lance that she is a girl?! "Keith did you also confess to him?" "Yes I did Shiro." "Lance can me and you talk?" "Sure Shiro." "Did Keith tell you anything else?" "Yes she did in fact she told me what Zarkon did your guys parents." "She did?!" "Yes she did." My little sister told Lance about that. "Anyway I accept you Lance and Keith really loves you." "I know." Anyway I think it's time for dinner."

Author's POV  
Lance and Shiro had just finished their conversation and were heading to the dinning hall but Keith was no where to be seen. Now some people would say "Where did that omega go?" But not Lance. "Hey guys I'm going to go find Keith so she can eat dinner with us." Lance said before walking out of the dinning hall to the training deck. 'Alright Keith said something about her heat coming soon. So that must mean she is in the training deck I hope.' And Lance was right.

~In the training deck~

Lance's POV  
As I head to the training deck I smelled something really sweet. That's when it hit me, my girlfriend is in heat! I run to the training deck and when I say run I mean I ran as fast as I could to the training deck. Once I'm in the training deck I see the gladiator about to hit her while she's down. "End training sequence!" I look at Keith and see her bleeding. If Shiro saw her like this he will be so mad. "Keith?! Are you okay?" "L-Lance help me please." Keith has never done this before even when she would get hurt she never begged for help. "Alright Keith what do you want help with." "Please satisfy me Lance." Okay what am I going to do? "Keith, Pidge made me condoms in her lab." "Then let's go back to the my room Lance." "Now Keith I'm not gonna do that because I can help you with out having sex with you." I pull out a suppressant pen and jab her in the leg with it....

To be continued

Hey my little pups and kittens see you in the next chapter.


End file.
